


You Remind Me of Your Mother

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digital Art, Fanart, Hookfire - Freeform, M/M, Peter Pan Bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook is amused by Peter Pan!Bae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [craple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Neverland (the adventure is not as it seems)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552597) by [craple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple). 



> I don't think Bae is or will be Peter Pan, but it's still fun to imagine. Also I couldn't resist a little Hook/Pan.

  


[ [Tumblr](http://morningstarlovesmoose.tumblr.com/post/50018997280) ]


	2. Lineart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lines.


End file.
